


Supernatural Rewrite - Season 1

by ReBeckyK106



Series: Supernatural Rewrite [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Dean/Reader, Eventual Dean/You, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Reader-Insert, season one, supernatural rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReBeckyK106/pseuds/ReBeckyK106
Summary: Two brothers Sam and Dean Winchester travel the back roads of the country hunting all of the dark creatures that go bump in the night, while searching for their missing father. However they end up getting an unexpected tag-along. How will this newcomer affect they lives?





	1. Ghost in the Sky

A tall unfinished apartment complex stood in the night, a woman entered the building returning home after a long day at work. She unlocked the lobby doors and proceeded to walk down the hall to the elevator to go to her floor, not noticing the lights flicker as she walked down the hall. She pressed the button to summon the elevator and once the doors open she walked inside. After hitting the button to go to the sixth floor the doors closed and she waited as the elevator carried her upwards. Once it finally reached her floor she expected the doors to open, but they didn't, the lights flickered a couple of times before they finally went out. She tried hitting any button she could, but there was no response. Then she pulled out her phone to call for help when she realized it was dead. Suddenly the elevator started moving again, but it was going up. As it rose higher so did her uncertainty about what was happening. It finally stopped at the ninth floor, but that was impossible. The ninth floor was still under construction and no one could get up there except for the workers and the building's owner. The doors opened to reveal the unfinished floor, drywall covered part of it blocking those areas off while the rest was littered with metal frames and poles, with plastic sheets dividing those parts into sections. Unsure of what to do she slowly stepped out of the elevator and walked forward. She suddenly felt a presence behind her, so she turned around and saw a ghostly woman staring at her. Surprised she stepped backwards and fell on the ground, the ghostly woman appeared above her. The woman cried out in fear as she tried to crawl backwards, wanting to get away from this unknown woman. The ghostly woman stopped her though as she put her hand to the woman's chest. The woman cried out in pain and started to panic as she felt water coming up her throat, but before she could do anything else her body fell limp with water pouring out of her mouth. Once she was dead the ghostly woman disappeared.

 

* * *

A black Chevy Impala was parked at a gas station just outside of the city of Turlock. Sam was leaning against the car studying a local newspaper trying to focus on something other than Jessica's death that just happened a day ago. While Dean was walking back to the car from paying for the gas. "Find anything interesting," Dean asked as he pulled the pump out and put it back in it's holder.

"Actually I did, a woman was found dead at the top of an apartment complex," Sam replied as he folded the newspaper up and got into the car. 

"So, what's that have to do with us, sounds pretty normal," Dean said as he got in the driver's side.

"It's the cause of death, they said she drowned on the top floor of the building and there wasn't an ounce of water around. To top it off the floor she was found on was closed off, so they aren't sure how she got up there in the first place," Sam explained 

"Well I suppose we could check it out," Dean said as he started up the car and drove out of the parking lot heading to Turlock. Once they got into the city they got a motel to stay at, got changed and headed to the police station to start investigating. When they got inside they walked up to the desk and flashed their badges. "I'm Agent Cooper and this is Agent Clapton we're here to investigate the death of Anna Harper."

Before the secretary could help them a detective walked up to them and got their attention. " Hello agents my name is Detective Jackson, I'm the one in charge of the case," he said as he shook their hands. "Got admit I'm surprised to see the FBI interested in this case."

"Well, it is definitely an unique case," Sam replied as the detective started leading them to the autopsy room. 

"Well, it gets weirder, I'm afraid," the detective said as he pulled the cover off of the body. Revealing the body as well as a red swollen hand print on the dead woman's chest. "Her name is Anna Harper, and she was as normal as they came. Even if we could figure out how someone managed to kill her there is no one who wanted to kill her."

"What do you know about the building she died in?" Dean asked as he studied the body. 

"Personally not much, they are working on finishing construction on it. The lower floors are finished so the landlord let a few people rent out some of the lower levels, up to the sixth floor. Floors seven, eight, and nine are still being worked on so they are closed off. Only the owner, landlord, and construction workers can go up there," He explained as he covered the body back up.

"Are there any tenets we can talk to, they may know something we don't," Dean asked taking a copy of the case file from the detective. 

"All of the tenets moved out due to complaints about the building, except for one," the detective said. " Her name is Y/N L/N."

Sam and Dean walked out the station and got into the car. "Get this, the tenets all complained about flicking lights, weird smells, and cold spots in their rooms and they finally left." Sam said flipping through the case files.

"All but Anna Harper, and Y/N L/N, and if it is a spirit then it could go after her as well," Dean said starting up the Impala and driving down the road. "Let's go meet this Y/N L/N."  

* * *

 

You sighed as you tossed your phone onto the couch next to you, another failed job interview. You, a 24 year old living on your own, had just moved to Turlock to get a fresh start, and you even found this great apartment but you wouldn't have it for long if you didn't find a job soon. So far every place you applied to had turned you down. You laid your head against the armrest and thought of what to do next. Ever since the police found Anna Harper's dead body, there has been cops going back and forth. So, you decided to stay in your apartment to avoid any unwanted attention. The buzzer rang unexpectedly letting you know that someone in the lobby wanted to see you. You weren't sure who could be there, since you didn't actually know anyone yet and the detective already came and asked you about the case. "Miss L/N we are from the FBI and we are here to ask you about the death of Miss Anna Harper," a gruffly voice spoke through the intercom. Looking in the camera sure enough there were two men in suits standing at the lobby doors. You sighed, wondering why the FBI would even be interested in a case like that. You didn't really want to talk to them, but seeing as they were the FBI you didn't have much choice in the matter.

"Could you please let us in," another voice asked, this one sounded a bit more friendly than the other one.

"Sure," you replied through the intercom as you pressed the button unlocking the lobby doors. You watched on the camera as they left it's view coming up to your apartment. You waited for them to knock on your door and you unlocked and opened the door to see who they were. The two of them actually looked close to your age, the taller, like really tall, one had a friendly demeanor about him with almost shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes with a hint of hazel in them. The shorter one had shorter, darker brown hair and green eyes. 

"My name is Agent Cooper and this is my partner Agent Clapton, we would like to discuss the Harper case with you," the shorter one now known as Agent Cooper said as they showed you their badges. 

"I already told the detective everything I know, which isn't much seeing as I just moved here," you said trying to figure out why they were here.

"We just needed to clarify some details about the case with you, if you don't mind," Agent Clapton said.

"Alright come on in," you said leading them to the living room. You sat on the couch while Agent Cooper sat in a chair across the coffee table from you, and Agent Clapton stayed standing. "So, what did you want to know?"

"Have you seen or heard anything unusual since you have moved in?" Agent Clapton said as he examined the room.

"Unusual? Like what?" You asked not sure what they were talking about, as you watched the two of them.

"Like flickering lights, cold spots, or any weird smells," Agent Clapton explained as he looked over at you.

"No I don't think so," you answered as you saw Agent Cooper pull a card from his pocket.

"Well, if you think of anything please let us know," Agent Cooper said as he gave you the card and took your hands. "And maybe we could discuss that and other things over drinks," he suggested as he smiled charmingly at you. Ignoring his charm you pulled your hands away.

"No thanks, but I'll keep that in mind," you said as you got up and walked to the door and opened it. "Now if you could go, I have a lot of unpacking to do."

"Alright, thanks for talking with us," Agent Clapton said as he walked out the door. Agent Cooper just smiled at you as he followed his partner out the door. Once they left you closed and locked the door and went back to unpacking. 

 

* * *

 

Sam and Dean got back into the Impala and started driving back to the motel. "Well that wasn't any help," Sam said as he started flipping through their dad's journal to see if there was anything that could help them out on the case. "And then you had to go and hit on her."

"Well come on she was cute," Dean said as he looked over at his brother.

"Maybe, but still, what do we do now?" Sam said as he looked up at Dean.

"Now we go back to the motel and wait. Let's hope she contacts us before anything happens to her. In the meantime lets try to find out of the history of the building to figure out what we are dealing with." Dean said as they drove back to the motel.

* * *

 

Night had now fallen and you made progress unpacking, but it was late and you were getting hungry. With no food in the fridge you decided to go out and get something to eat. You left your apartment, locked the door, and started going down the hall towards the elevator when you noticed the hall lights starting to flicker. You thought you felt something behind you so you stopped and turned around. You took a breath and exhaled noticing a cloud come out of your mouth, you could feel the temperature dropping. You turned around again and saw a ghostly woman standing in front of the elevator. When you looked at her you knew that something was off about her, she quietly whispered come, but you didn't move. When she saw you wouldn't she appeared a few feet closer to you. You jumped a bit surprised, but you knew you had to get away from her she was not normal. The elevator was being blocked by her so your only choice was the emergency stairs. You quickly turned around and down the other end of the hall and pushed the doors open. Running down the stairs you didn't look back to see if she was following you, the adrenalin pumping through you pushed you to go faster. Once you reached the first floor you went through the door and turned your head toward the elevator. There she appeared in the hall, and without a second thought you ran to the lobby doors running through them and out of the building. The moment you stepped outside you heard her let out an ear-piercing shriek causing you to fall to the ground covering your ears, once it got quiet you turned around and just saw her standing there in behind the lobby doors just staring at you. You got up and ran to your car, you needed to get away from that building, anywhere but there. There was nowhere you could go though, except. You pulled out the card that Agent Cooper gave you. They had to know something or at least be able to help you out. So, you decided to call them.

 

* * *

 

After Sam and Dean got back to the motel, Sam got on his laptop to research the building's history while Dean reviewed the case files again. As time passed one of Dean's phones finally rang, he answered right away. "Hello," He said knowing it was Y/N. Sam stopped what he was doing and looked up at Dean. "Alright calm down, come to the Blue Bird Motel. You'll be safe here."

Dean hung up and looked over at Sam. "What happened?" Sam asked.

"Well, we were right," Dean said as they waited for Y/N to arrive.

You drove to the Blue Bird motel where Agent Cooper said to go. Once you parked you got out and walked to their door and knocked. Agent Cooper answered the door and let you come inside, you noticed that they both were wearing more casual clothes than before. You sat down on one of the beds and started to explain what happened. "I was going out to get some dinner, when a strange woman appeared in front of the elevator. The lights flickered, it got really cold all just like you guys asked. I ran down the emergency stairs, but she appeared on the first floor. Once I got out of the building she stopped chasing me though," you explained taking deep breaths trying to calm down. They both looked at each other having a silent conversation. "You guys aren't FBI agents are you?"

It got quiet while you waited for their response. "No we're not," Agent Clapton replied. "My name is Sam and that is my brother Dean, we are hunters."

"Hunters?" you asked wondering what they meant.

"Yeah hunters, we hunt monsters, like vampires, werewolves, and spirits," Dean replied.

"So that woman back at the building was a...," you started to say putting the pieces together.

"Yes,  she is a ghost," Sam said. "She died before the building was built, she was drowned in the bathtub by her husband and her body is buried beneath the basement. If we are going to kill her we need your help getting inside though."

You thought about it, you had rather not have to see that ghost again, but the thought of her harming and killing others like she did with Anna Harper scared you even more then having to face her again. "Alright, I'll help you guys get in," you said getting up from the bed. They nodded at each other and you all left the motel.

You sat in the back of their Chevy Impala as you guys drove back to the apartment. You smiled as you rubbed your hand against the leather seat, it felt comfortable and safe. "Nice car," you said looking up at the boys in the front seat. 

"Thanks," Dean said as he glanced back at you in the back seat. Once you guys reached the building you guys got out, and Sam and Dean opened the trunk. Inside were an array of weapons, you watched as they pulled out two shotguns, salt, lighter fluid, and matches. 

"So, how do you kill a ghost anyways?" you asked.

"First you need to find the body, then you need to pour salt and lighter fluid on it, and light it on fire. Then the spirit will die," Dean explained as he handed you and iron rod. "Here take this, if the spirit goes after you hit it with this and it should stun the spirit.

"Ok," you said gripping the rod in your hand. Once you unlocked the lobby door they made their way to the basement door which was on the right side of the hall. Sam started picking the lock while you and Dean watched for the ghost. Sam got the door open and you followed them downstairs. They both started looking for where the body could be when you felt something behind you. You turned around swinging the iron rod as hard as you could hitting the ghost and watching it vanish.

"Dean I found something," Sam said as he removed some wood planks that were covering a hole in the wall. That drew the ghost's attention however and it threw Sam and Dean across the room. Then you heard gunshots and fighting, you started looking for a way you could help them out. You ran over the hole that Sam uncovered and dumped salt and lighter fluid in the hole and tossed in a match. You turned around and watched the ghost catch on fire and burn away. It was finally gone.

 

* * *

      The next day you decided to see Sam and Dean off and thank them for saving you. "So you guys just travel around the country hunting things," You said leaning down looking at them through the open window.

"Pretty much," Dean said as they both looked at you. 'So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, don't think I'm going to stay here though. There isn't really anything for me here," you replied backing away from the car a bit.

"Well you take care," Sam said as Dean started the car.

"You guys too, bye," You said waving goodbye and watching them pull out of the parking lot and driving away. "Thanks you guys, I hope I'll see you again soon. Maybe a road trip isn't such a bad idea."

You stared in the distance wondering when you were going to meet them again.   

     

            

 

 

     

 

 


	2. Dead in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stop by a small town in Wisconsin on your road trip, where a series of mysterious drowning occur.

You decided to take a little road trip to help figure things out. For the most part it was pretty uneventful. That was until you reached Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. You sat at your table in the diner reading the local paper, waiting for your food. While you were waiting an article caught your eye. It talked about how 18 year old Sophie Carlton went into the lake, but never came out. The authorities dragged the water and didn't find anything. You got your food and took your time eating, and wondered what Sam and Dean were up to. When you were done you decided to go back to the motel you were staying at. The motel was called The Lakefront motel. When you were walking to your room you noticed a certain black Chevy Impala parked at the motel. You went to the desk and asked what room the owners of the car were staying in and decided to say hello, you went to their room and knocked on the door. As you expected Dean opened the door. " Y/N!? What are you doing here?" Dean asked clearly surprised to see you.

"I decided to take a little road trip of my own and we happened to be staying at the same motel," You explained entering the room and sitting in one of the chairs while Dean sat on one of the beds. " So what kind of case are you guys working on right now?"

"Well we-"He was about to say When the door open and Sam came in.

"So I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie," He said not noticing you at first.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked him as he sat down.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there, Will Carlton is dead." He explained looking at Dean.

"He drowned?" Dean asked.

"Yep, in the sink," Sam replied.

"How did he drown in his own sink?" you asked wondering what was going on. Finally making your presence known.

"Y/N? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"She just happened to be in town," Dean explained." Anyway, what the hell is going on? This isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else."

"Yeah, but what?" Sam wondered. 

"I don't know," Dean said. "Water Wraith maybe? Some kind of demon. I mean something that controls water..." The boys looked at each other and came to the same conclusion. "...water that comes from the same source."

"The lake -- which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." Sam said.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to almost anyone, almost anywhere. This is going to happen again soon." Dean said as he got up from the bed and sat in the other chair. 

"And we do know one thing for sure. We know that this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam said as he turned his head to look at Dean.

"Yeah, it took both his kids, Dean said as he put his shoes on.

"And I've been asking around. Lucas' Dad, Chris -- Bill Carlton's Godson." Sam said.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit," Dean said as they both got ready to leave. Not wanting to be left behind you got up and ran after them.

"Hey, wait for me! I'm coming too," you said as you followed them to their car. 

"Why do you wanna come?" Dean asked not wanting you to get involved.

"Because I could help you guys out," you said trying to persuade him. Dean was about to say no when Sam intervened.

"She did help us take care of the Turlock ghost," Sam said. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but follow our lead," He said getting in the car.

"Yes!" you said you got into the backseat. Sam smiled to himself as he join you guys in the car.

* * *

 When you guys got to the lake you saw an older man on the dock just staring out at the lake. You followed Sam and Dean as they walked up to him. "Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked as you guys walked up to him. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." 

"We're from the department-" Dean started to say before Mr. Carlton interrupted him.

"I don't care who you are with," he said glancing at you guys before gazing back at the water. "I've answered enough questions Today"

"Your son said he saw something in the lake," Sam cautiously said not wanting to upset the man further. "What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death -- We think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone. It's... It's worse than dying," he said as he looked up at Sam on the fear of tears. You felt bad for him, although you could relate in a way having lost your own a while ago. " Go away...please." 

Realizing there was nothing more to say you guys walked back to the car. " What do you think?" Sam asked Dean while you walked behind them.

"I think the poor guy's been through hell." Dean replied as they each got to their side of the car. 

"It kinda felt like he wasn't telling us everything," you said voicing your own opinion stopping at the back door. 

"Yeah, but now what?" Sam wondered resting his arms in the top of the car." What is it?" He asked noticing Dean looking around.

"Huh, maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something," he said pulling a piece of paper out of his coat pocket.

* * *

 The next stop was at Andrea's house. "I'm sorry, I don't think it's a good idea," Andrea said.

"I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes," Dean said he was hoping that Lucas could tell him or least draw him another picture to help you guys figure out what was going on.

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?" 

"Andrea, we think more people are going to get hurt," Sam said trying to help persuade her to let you guys see Lucas. "We think something's happening out there."

"My husband, the others -- they just drowned. That's all." She said. 

"If that's what you really believe. Then we'll go, but if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son," Dean said staring at Andrea. She finally decided to take you guys upstairs to his room where he was playing with his army men and drawing. "Hey, Lucas," Dean said as he sat down next to Lucas. " You remember me? You know, I, uh... I wanted to thank you for that last drawing...but the thing is I need your help again."

Lucas continued to draw, not reacting to Dean. It was so sad to see a child like this, you wished that you could do something to help him. Dean opened up the drawing he had and set it next to Lucas. " How did you know to draw this?" Dean asked him. "Did you know something bad was going to happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me. Or You're scared. It's okay I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you, but, see, my mom -- I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe your dad wants you to be brave, too."This was the first time you had heard anything about either of the brothers except that they were hunters. You wondered what has happened to their mom when they were younger. Lucas stopped drawing and looked up at his mom, and gave Dean another drawing. "Thanks. Lucas," Dean said looking at the picture.

 

* * *

 

After getting the drawing from Lucas you guys left Andrea's house. "Andrea said the kid never drew like that before his dad died," Dean said as he drove down the road. While Sam examined the drawing.

"There are cases where going through a traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam said as he put the drawing down. That would explain the drawings that Lucas had been making. 

"What if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?" you said leaning forward from the backseat. "From what it sounds like it is only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so do either of you have any better leads?" 

"Looks like we got another house to find," Sam said giving into Dean's idea.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this country alone." Dean said.

"See this church?" Sam pointed out looking back at the drawing. "I bet there's least than a thousand of those around here.

"Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart." Dean said back to Sam. You and Sam both chuckled a little bit at what Dean said. 

"You know, um... What you said about mom -- You never told me that before." Sam said looking over at Dean. You became quiet and just listen to what they were saying. 

"It's no big deal." Dean said before taking a glance at Sam, who gave him a look. "Oh God, we're not going to hug or anything, are we?"

* * *

 

You guys finally found the church you were looking for, and compared it to the drawing. Then you spotted a yellow house nearby, you walked over there and knocked on the door. An old woman answered the door and let you guys inside. "We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but does a little boy live here by chance?" Dean asked the old lady. "He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."

"No, sir," she replied. "Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone 35 years now." she sighed directing you guys to a framed picture of a smiling boy. "The police never-- I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him-- You know, it's... It's worse than dying." 

You felt so bad for the poor woman, not only losing her son at such a young age, but never knowing what happened to him. "Did he disappear from here-- I mean, from this house?" Dean asked her.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." 

While the boys continued talking the woman you decided to look around a bit. You went into what looked like Peter's old room and an old picture on the mirror. You grabbed it and flipped it over. "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970," You said aloud as you read what it said. 

* * *

 

After showing Sam and Dean what you found you guys left Ms. Sweeney's house. "Okay, this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam said going over what you guys just learned.

"Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something." Dean said agreeing with Sam.  

"Bill-- The people he loves-- they're all getting punished," Sam said. 

 

"What if Bill did something? What if Bill killed him?" you asked them. "That could explain why his family is getting killed." 

"Then Peter's spirit would be furious," Dean said. "It'd want revenge. It's possible." 

 

* * *

 

 

You guys went to the lake hoping to find Bill Carlton." Mr. Carlton!" Sam called out trying to find him.

"Mr. Carlton, where are You!?" You yelled trying to help out. You looked towards the lake and saw him in a boat out there. "Hey. Check it out." you said getting Sam and Dean's attention. The three of you ran towards the lake as fast as you could.

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back!" Dean yelled out to him trying to stop him. "Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!"

Then you saw the boat get shot into the air and all you could do was watch as he was tossed into the water. Both he and the boat disappeared.

* * *

 Not wanting to blow their cover you waited outside the sheriff's office for them to come out. As you waited you saw Andrea and Lucas walk out. She nodded to you as she passed by you. You noticed how scared Lucas looked though even more so than usual. You wondered what was wrong, a voice in your head told you to follow Then, that something was wrong so you went to their house. Night fell as you waited outside for something to happen, and you couldn't contact Sam or Dean since you didn't have their actual numbers. Suddenly you heard Andrea screaming from inside the house, with no choice left you broke in and ran up the stairs. Where you saw Lucas banging on the door. " Move!" you said as you took as much strength as you could and broke the door open. Once inside you saw Andrea fighting as something was trying to pull her under. You ran over grabbed her arm trying to pull her out. It was like trying to play tug o war with water. Finally you managed to pull her out of the water. She started coughing and breathing heavily." Are you alright?" You asked as you grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, she just nodded her head at you, when you tried to move your foot a bit but you slipped on the wet tile and fell into the water.  You tried pulling yourself up, but if the water couldn't have Andrea it would take you instead. No matter how hard you tried you couldn't break free of the water, and you felt your body starting to weaken. Suddenly you felt your body being pulled out of the water. Dean had pulled you out and was holding you tight against his chest. You could hear his heart beating. Then you looked around to see Sam and Lucas making sure Andrea was alright. 

"What were you thinking!?" Dean growled as he let go of you. For a second it looked like he was worried about you dismissed it. "What if something happened to you!?"

"I was trying to save Andrea," you said taking a few deep breaths. " Which it looks like I did!" 

Dean sighed giving up and knew that you were ok. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Sam talked with Andrea in the living room at her house, while you and Dean looked for clues that could help them figure out how to stop the attacks. Dean found an old photo album and took it over to Andrea. " Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked her. 

"What?" she asked. "Oh, uh, no, except that's my dad right there. He must have been 12 in these pictures." 

"Chris Bar's drowning, the connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff." Dean said. 

"Bill and the sheriff-- they were both involved with Peter." Sam said.

"What about Chris?" Andrea asked. "My dad-- what are you talking about?" 

"Lucas? Lucas, what is it?" You asked putting everyone's attention on Lucas who was staring outside. He opened the door and went into the forest, with you guys following him.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea called over, but Lucas just kept walking. He stopped and stared at Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean said figuring out what was going on. Andrea took him back to house like Dean asked. You watched as the two of them dug up the ground, when they hit something. They pulled it out to reveal Peter's old bike. 

"Who are you?" Jake the sheriff asked coming behind you guys pointing his gun at Sam and Dean. 

"Put the gun down, Jake," Sam asked not wanting anyone to get hurt. 

"How did you know that was there? "Jake asked. 

"What happened-- you and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike?" Dean asked. "You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake said. 

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago. That's what I'm talking about. And now you have one seriously pissed off spirit." Dean said. 

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them, and it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where so you can feel the pain that Peter's mom felt. After that it is going to take you and it's not going to stop until it does." Sam said.

"How do you know that," Jake asked.

"Because that is exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sam replied back to him. 

"Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane." Jake said.

"I don't really a rat's a**, what you think of us, but if we're going to bring this spirit down, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them to dust. Tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean asked. 

"Dad is any of this, true?" Andrea asked.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars, and they're dangerous." Jake said.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died in that lake. Dad, look at me. Tell me You-- you didn't kill anyone." Andrea asked. Jake's silence was all she needed to hear. "Oh, my God." 

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest on me. We always bullied him, but this time... It got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to, but we held him under for too long, and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." Jake confessed. You couldn't believe that two kids were capable of something like that. "Oh, Andrea. We were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake, but, Andrea, to say I have anything to do with these drowning, with Chris. Because of some ghost-- it's not rational." 

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now." Dean said. While they were talking you and Andrea noticed Lucas by the lake. Without think you ran as fast as you could to lake. 

"Lucas!" You heard Jake cry out behind you. When you got to the dock you jumped into the water to save Lucas. It was so murky and dark you had a harder time finding him. You came up for a quick breath of air before diving down as far was you could to find him. You finally found him and carried him back up to the surface. Sam and Dean saw you come up and swam over to you to help you and Lucas out of the water, but there was no sign of Jake he must have given his life to save Lucas.

* * *

You had decided to say bye to Andrea, Lucas, and the boys ahead of time that way you could get back on the road again you had a long couple of days and you were tired. You were happy that you could help Andrea and Lucas though. You also had a feeling you would be seeing Sam and Dean really soon again. 

 

  

 


	3. Phantom Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to take a flight on United Britania 2485, not expecting a demon and two familiar faces to be on your flight.

Deciding to take a break from driving you decided to fly to your next destination. As you waited for the time to get on the plane you watched the news, where it talked about a couple of plane crashes that happened recently. Looking around you thought you saw Sam and Dean, but when you looked again you didn't see them so you didn't think anymore of it. Then they called for all the passengers to board Flight 2485, which was your plane. 

As you got settled in to your seat, you heard a man on the speak tell the flight crew to prepare for take off. Once you got are able to get up, you decided to stretch your legs and walk around a bit. When you saw Sam and Dean sitting a few seats in front of you. Wanting to say hi to them you walked up behind them and tapped on Dean's shoulder causing him to jump." Jeez, don't scare me like that Y/N!" Dean growled you while looking tense. You sat down next to Dean in the empty aisle seat. 

"What's wrong with you, Dean?" you asked wondering why he was so tense. 

"Turns out, Dean is afraid of flying," Sam explained. "Anyway, what you doing here Y/N?"

"I got tried of driving everywhere, so I chose to fly instead," you replied. "Are you guys working on a case, then?"

"Actually we are, we think that a demon is possessing someone and is going to cause the plane to crash," Sam whispered so no one would hear. "And we got 32 minutes and counting to track this thing down-- or whoever it's possessing, anyway-- and perform a full-on exorcism." 

"Ok a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy," Dean said sarcastly. Clearly unhappy with being on the plane.

"Just take it one step at a time, all right?" Sam said trying to comfort Dean and ease his nerves. 

"Well is there anything I can do to help?" You asked. 

"Yeah, we need to figure out who it is possessing." Sam said.

"Well, it's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, You know, a chunk in the armor that the demon can work through, somebody with an addiction or emotional distress." Dean said finally speaking up.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I was her, I'd be pretty messed up." Sam said as he and Dean glanced at a stewardess coming your way. 

"Excuse me are you Amanda?" Dean asked grabbing her attention. 

"No, I'm not." she replied smiling at you guys. 

"Oh, my mistake." Dean said. After she walked away he leaned over to the aisle to see another stewardess in the back. " All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there."

"I'll go talk to to her, and I can get a read on her mental state." You said getting up.

"Alright be careful, you can test to see if she is possessed or not." Dean said grabbing a bottle of water from his bag. " I brought holy water."

"No I think we can go more subtle." Sam said taking the holy water from Dean and stuffing it his jacket. " if she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of god." 

"Ok, got it," you nodded about to walk away. 

"Hey," Sam said stopping you. " Say it in Latin."

"Ok," you said wanting to go talk to Amanda. 

"Hey!" Sam said again. "In Latin, it's "Cristo."." 

"Ok, thanks," you said as you walked to the back while the boys watched you. 

"Hi," you said once you got to Amanda. She seemed pretty normal. 

"Hi, can I help you with something?" She asked. 

"Oh no, I'm just an uneasy flier." you lied, getting the idea from Dean has been acting on the plane. "It's makes me feel better to walk around a little bit." 

"Oh it happens to the best of us." she said as she was organizing some cups on a cart.

"Of course, since you're a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy for you." You said.

She laughed a bit. "You'd be surprised." she said smiling. 

"Really? You're a nervous flier?" you asked acting surprised. 

"Yeah, maybe-- a little bit." she said.

"How is it that, being a stewardess, you're scared to fly?" You asked waiting for the right moment to say Cristo. 

"Kind of a long story, but everybody is scared of something. I just, uh... I'm not going to let it hold me back." she explained. That was a moment of silence between you two before you finally spoke.

"Cristo," you mumbled. It seemed to have no effect on her though.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" She asked. 

"Cristo?" You asked trying one last time just to make sure she was clean. 

I didn't-- I didn't," she said. 

"Nothing, never mind." you said walking back rmto the boys. "Alright, well, she's got to be the most well-adusted person on the planet." you said sitting down. 

"You said "Cristo."?" Dean asked."And?" 

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her." you explained. 

"So if it on the plane, it can be anyone... anywhere." Sam said sighing. Then the plane shook, which scared Dean.

"Come on! that can't be normal!" Dean cried out as he unconsciously gripped your hand tight. You were surprised m, but let him do it so he could feel better.

"It's ok, it's just a little turbulence." You said trying to comfort Dean. 

"Guys, this plane is going to crash, okay?" Dean growled. "So quit treating me like I'm friggin' 4." 

"You need need to calm down."Sam said. 

"No I can't!" Dean said.

"Yes you can," Sam said back to him.

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap. It's not helping." Dean said.

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open rock demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down right now. Dean stared at Sam for a second before breathing deeply. "Good, now I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work-- the ritual Romano."

"What do you have to do?" You asked. 

"It has two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which makes it more powerful." Sam explained.

"More powerful, how?" you asked. 

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anyone. It can just steal havoc on it's own." Sam replied.

"Oh, and how is that a good thing?" You asked. 

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to tell once and for all." Sam said.

"First thing's first-- we got to find it." Dean said looking around. Dean got up and used the EMF reader to scan the cabin for any signs of the demon. Sam got up and went to talk to him and you followed him. "Oh! Don't do that." 

"Anything?" Sam asked him.

"No, nothing. How much time do we got?" Dean asked him.

"15 minutes," Sam said. "Maybe we missed somebody."

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane," Dean suggested.

"You believe that?" Sam asked Dean. 

"Well, I will if you will." Dean said. Suddenly the EMF started buzzing. Dean looked up to see one of the pilots leaving the restroom. 

"What? What is it?" You asked. 

"Cristo." Dean. The pilot turned around and his eyes were black and it sent a shiver down your spine. He then entered the cockpit. 

* * *

 

 

"She's not gonna believe this." Sam said as you guys walked to the other end of the cabin where you talked to Amanda earlier. 

"12 minutes, dude." Dean said. 

"Oh, hi flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." She said turning around. 

"Actually that's kind of what we need to talk to you about," You said as Sam closed the currain. 

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"This is going to sound nuts, but we don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now." Dean said.

"Look, we know you were in flight 2485." Sam said.

"Who are you there?" she asked taking a step back. 

"We've spoken to some other survivors. We know something brought down that plane. It wasn't mechanical failure." Sam explained. They must be taking about the plane crash that was in the news.

"We need to stop it from happening again here now." Dean said.

"I'm sorry. I- I'm very busy." She said about to leave.

"Please just listen to what we have to say," you asked her. She paused for a second.

"Listen to me-- the pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert-- he's dead." Dean said getting her attention. 

"Way, what Chuck is dead?" she asked.

"He died in a plane crash," Dean replied. "That's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?"

"There was something wrong with 2485. There's something wrong with this flight, too." Sam said.

"Amanda, you have to believe us." you said. 

"On... On 2485, there was this man. He... Had these eyes." she said recalling what happened.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're talking about." Sam said.

"What are you asking me to do?" she asked.

"Get the copilot. We need you to bring him back here." Dean said.

"Why, what he have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him." Dean answered.

"How am I supposed to get the copilot--," she said.

" Do whatever it takes, tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit." Sam said.

"Do you know I could lose my job if you--" she started to say.

"You're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out." Dean said.

"Okay," she said walking to the cockpit and bringing back the copilot. The boys got ready to do the exorcism. When the copilot came past the curtain. Dean punched him causing him to call to the ground. He then taped his mouth shut. "What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him."

"We are gonna talk to him," Dean said as he dumped holy water on the copilot's body. You watched as it burned holes in his skin.

"Oh my god. What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"We need you calm. Y/N take her outside the curtain." Sam asked. You nodded pulling her outside the curtain. You peeked back in to see the copilot push Sam and Dean away from him. He ripped the tape off and sat up. 

"I know what happened to your girlfriend!" he said in a demonic voice. "She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!" 

Dean punched him in the face and he to fall unconscious. Sam paused for a second before continuing the ritual. After the first part was done both brothers held him down and you saw him lick the journal under the curtain past you. You looked back in to see black smoke pour out of him mouth and into the vent. "Where did it go?" Sam asked .

"He's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it." Dean said. Sam tried to get to the book but he fell down when the plane started to fall. Everybody started panicing. You saw the journal down the cabin and ran after it using the seats as support. You finally grabbed it and opened to page where Sam left off at and do ished the ritual. The plane then stabilized and everybody calmed down. You took a deep breath as Sam and Dean came over to you. You and the boys watched the police talking to the passengers that were on the plane. "Let's get out of here," Dean said. Noticing they were leaving you followed them. "You okay?"

"Dean, it-- it knew about Jessica." Sam said.

"Sam, these things, t- They read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was." Dean said. 

"Hey guys!" you said running up to them. They both stopped and looked at you." I wanna go with you."

"No way," Dean said said turning you down. 

"Come on Dean, she has been helpful on the last few cases," Sam said liking the idea of you joining them. 

Dean thought about it for a moment and sighed. "Fine, but you need to be careful and listen to everything we say" Dean said having in. 

"Alright!" You said smiling at them. They both smiled at you and the three of you walked out of the airport. Not knowing what you just got yourself into, but you had a feeling you wouldn't regret it. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Bloody Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several high schoolers dare their friend to look into a mirror and repeat a chant, not knowing that this will unleash a series of murders.

You were sitting in the back seat of the impala. You noticed that Sam was having another one of his nightmares. Sam and Dean had filled you into on what happened to their mom and Sam's girlfriend Jessica, and how now they were looking for their father who raised them as hunters, while looking for the thing that kill their mom and Jessica. "Sam wake up!" Dean said shaking Sam's shoulder to wake him up from the nightmare. You felt bad for Sam and wanted to help him, but he wouldn't talk about the nightmares with either of you. Sam took a few breaths as he looked around.

"I take it I was having another nightmare?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, another one," Dean replied.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep." Sam said trying to lighten things up a bit. 

"You know sooner or later, we're gonna talk about this." Dean said looking over at Sam.

"Yeah, if you ever need to talk or anything you can talk to either of us." you said leaning forward a bit. 

"Are we here?" Sam asked blowing it off and changing the subject. 

"Yep. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio. "Dean said. You felt a little tense being a bit closer to home than usual, but you buried those feelings deep down and forgot about them. Sam pulled out a newspaper opened to the obituary section where a man's picture was circled. 

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam asked. You leaned forward a bit more to get a good look at the article. It talked about how Steve Shoemaker suddenly died.

"That's what we're gonna find out." Dean said getting out of the car. You and Sam followed,  as you guys walked towards the building behind you.

 

* * *

 

You guys came to the morgue hoping to get a look at the body to figure out what happened. This would be your first time actually seeing a dead body like this so you braced yourself. When you walked into the room there was a man sitting at the desk reading some paperwork. You took note of a doctor's name as you passed an empty desk. 

"Hey," he said looking up at you three.

"Hey." Dean said back to him, while you said a quick hi to him. 

"Can I help you?" he asked wondering why you guys were here. 

"Yeah, we're the med students." Dean said coming up with a cover for you guys. 

"Sorry?" he asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"Oh, Dr. Fliglavitch didn't tell you?" You spoke up playing off of what Dean said. "We talked to him on the phone. We're from Ohio state. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper." 

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch." The man said. 

"Oh. Well, he said, uh-- Oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind showing us the body, do you?" Dean asked trying to get him to let you guys in.

"Sorry I can't doc will be back in an hour." he said shrugging his shoulders. " You can wait for him, if you want." 

"An hour, oh we gotta be heading back to Columbus." Dean said looking at you and Sam.

"Yeah," Sam said finally going along with your plan as you guys all looked at each other. 

"Look this paper is like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out we would be really grateful." You said smiling at him giving the best puppy dog look you could. 

"Look, guys--no," he said drowning at you guys. Dean chuckled a bit before turning around.

"I'm Gonna hit him in his face, I swear." Dean said getting tired of this guy. Sam grabbed his shoulder to calm him down before he actually did anything. Sam cleared his throat and then pulled 5 twenty dollar bills out of his wallet. You and Dean peeked around his shoulders and watched him. Sam just stared at the guy while dropping the cash on his desk. Dean sighed and looked away. 

"Follow me." the guy said as he picked up the cash and walked into the other room. 

"Dude, I earned that money." Dean said grabbing Sam's shoulder and forcing him to turn around. 

"You won it in a poker game." Sam growled and then walked into the other room. Dean sighed as you two joined them in the other room. "The newspaper said his daughter found him, she said his eyes were bleeding."

"More than that. They practically liquefied." The guy said pulled the cover back to reveal the man's head. 

"Any sign of a struggle, maybe somebody did this to him?" Dean asked him. 

"Nope. Besides his daughter, he was alone." the guy explained.

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam asked as you guys examined the corpse's face. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were dark, hollow, and empty. Thankfully you had a strong stomach so it didn't bother you as much, but it was still hard to look at.

"Ah, doc's not sure" The guy said as he looked from the corpse back up at you three. "He's thinking massive stroke maybe an aneurysm. Something burst up in there, that's for sure" While listening to him you took another glance at the corpse and noticed the streams of liquid that fell from his eyes down the sides of his face.  

"What makes you say that?" you asked looking back up that him, not wanting to look at the body anymore.  

"Intense Cerebral Bleeding." He replied. "This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"The Eyes... What would cause something like that?" Sam asked him.

"Capillaries can burst, see a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims." The guy answered.

"Yeah, you ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked looking from the body to the man across from you guys.

"That's a first for me. But, hey, I'm not the doctor." The guy said.

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know, for our paper?" Dean asked gesturing towards the body and smiling at the man.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." He said implying that with more money he would. Begrudgingly Sam dug into his jacket pocket for his wallet pulling more money for the guy. After looking at the police report you guys left the office.

 

* * *

 

"Might not be one of ours." Sam stated as you guys walked down the stairs you following behind Sam and Dean. "Might just be some freak medical thing."

"How many times in dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing, and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean asked as you guys continued down the steps passing two people along the way.

"Uh, almost never." Sam said as he sighed knowing Dean had a point.

"Exactly," Dean said glancing at Sam.

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter." Sam said.

 

* * *

 

When you guys arrived at the victim's house the front door was open and it looked like there were people there mourning him. Sam and Dean walked in first with you following them. As you walked in you took notice of the framed picture of him on the table surrounded by cards and flowers. Then you looked around the rest of the room and noticed a couple people look at you guys. They were all in formalwear while you guys were in casual  clothes. "Why does it feel like we're underdressed?" you commented as you tried to not stand out anymore then you already have. You walked into what looked like the open dining room/kitchen area looking for someone who could point you to the victim's daughter. One man was kind enough to lead you guys outside to the backyard and pointed to where she was at. She was sitting on a bench being comforted by a friend, while her other friend was checking her nails she glanced up at you three. "You must be Donna, right?" Dean asked gesturing to the brunet.

"Yeah." Donna replied as she and her friends looked up at Dean. 

"Hi, uh... we're really sorry." Sam said sounding remorseful.

"Thank you," Donna said composing herself.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Becky. We worked with your dad." Sam explained.

"You did?" Donna aske glancing from her friend back to you guys question if you really did work with him.

"Yeah, this whole thing... I mean, a stroke," Dean said talking to get her to talk about her dad. You noticed a girl sitting back-to-back with Donna with light-brown hair look up at you guys.

"I don't think she wants to talk about this right now." The blonde who sat next to Donna said.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Donna said looking from her friend back to Dean.

"Were there ever any symptoms? Dizziness, migraines?" Dean asked.

"No," Donna said shaking her head.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke," The light-brown haired girl exclaimed as she turned around looking at Donna.

"Lily, don't say that." Donna said to lily.

"What?" Sam asked Lily.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset." Donna explained looking back up at you guys.

"No, it happened because of me." Lily said.

"Sweetie, it didn't," Donna said to Lily.

"Lily, why would you think it is your fault?" You asked crouching down to be at eye level with her.

"Right before he died, I said it." Lily said turning to look at you.

"You said what?" You asked her.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." She explained to you. You glanced at Sam and Dean and saw a look on both their faces. "She took his eyes, that's what she does."

"That's not why dad died. This isn't your fault." Donna said to Lily causing Lily to look back at her.

"I think your sister's right, Lily," Dean said. "There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?"

"No, I don't think so," Lily replied as you all looked at her. Dean just gave her a little smile.

 

* * *

 

After you guys were done talking to the girls you decided to investigate the bathroom their father died in. The door opened with a bit of a creak giving the room an ominous feeling knowing that some supernatural creature probably killed a man in here. There were still blood stains on the floor, as you guys examined the room. "The Bloody Mary legend... dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of," Dean replied flipping on the light and walking into the room.

"I mean, everywhere else, all over the country," Sam said as he felt the tile floor and stood up walking over to Dean. While you stood against the door just within the room. "Kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it."

"Maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening." Dean said.

"So, is this the place where the legend began?" You asked voicing your thoughts aloud.

"But according to the legend, the person who says... "Sam started to say as Dean opened the cabinet above the sink causing the mirror to go in Sam's direction. Sam glanced at the mirror before shutting it roughly. "The person who says you know what gets it, but here."

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Dean said as her stared into the mirror.

"Right," Sam said back to Dean.

"Never heard anything like that before," Dean said.

"But, he did die right in front of the mirror, and Lily is right," you said as you walked over to the boys. "The way the legend goes, "you know who" scratches your eyes out. So his death has to be related to her in some way."

"It's worth checking into," Sam said as you guys nodded to each other. Suddenly you guys heard a set of heel clicking on the floor outside the bathroom. You walked into the hall to see who it was. It turned out to be one of Donna's friends.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked watching you guys suspiciously.

"We... we had to go to the bathroom," Dean said quickly looking over at Sam. You sighed a bit knowing how weird it sounded for two grown men and a woman to being going to into the bathroom together.

"Who are you?" she asked looking between the three of you.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's Dad," Dean replied trying to keep your guys cover going.

"He was a day trader or something, he worked by himself," she said back to Dean.

"No, I... meant-," Dean started to say.

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that?" she said as she kept on questioning you guys. You wondered what the boys were going to say. "So you tell me what's going on or I start screaming."

"All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad."  Sam said. Were they really going to tell her the truth.

"Yeah, a stroke," she said.

"That's not the sign of a typical stroke," Sam said. She paused for a moment wondering what Sam meant. "We think it might be something else."

"Like what?" she asked as she put her hand against the wall.

"Honestly, we don't know yet," Sam answered. She gave him a look not like his answer. 'But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth."

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead," Dean said to her.

"Who are you, cops?" she asked.

"Something like that," Dean replied letting a bit of a smile loose.

"I'll tell you what, here. If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary, just give us a call," Sam said as he wrote one of their phone numbers down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. Then he walked passed her with you guys following him. As you passed her you glanced at her staring at the paper.

 

* * *

 

You guys left the Shoemaker home and were to the local library to some research on the case. "Alright, say bloody Mary is really haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof--" Dean said as you followed them into the library. "A local woman who  died nasty." 

"Yeah, but a legend this widespread, it's hard. There's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride. There's a lot more." Sam explained as you guys headed towards the computer room.

"So, what are we supposed to be looking for, then?" You asked wanting to help them out. 

"Well, every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've got to search local newspapers, public records as far back as they go, see if we can find a Mary who fits the bill." Sam explained as you guys stopped walking.

"Well, that sounds annoying," Dean replied to him. 

"It should be fine, as long as we--" you started to say as you guys looked at the computers discovering that they were all out of order. "Nevermind, this is going to be really annoying." 

 

* * *

 

The next morning you and Dean spend most of your time researching with a couple of books and notebooks laying on the small motel table and the couch which you made into your resident home. You didn't want to take the beds, afterall it was your idea to join them on their travels. Sam was still sleeping, neither of one wanted to wake him up so he could rest he wasn't getting much sleep recently.  The room was quiet until Sam woke up with a gasp, Dean looked at him to make sure he was ok and you took a quick glance before going back to your notes. "Why'd you guys let me fall asleep?" Sam asked quietly as he stated at the ceiling. You felt bad and wanted to help him, but didn't want to intrude on his personal space. 

"Because, I'm an awesome brother." Dean said he wanted to continue reading, but stopped as he sighed. "What did you dream about?" 

"Lollipops and candy canes," Sam said sarcastically. Still not wanting to talk about it.

"Yeah, sure." Dean said.

"You guys find anything?" Sam said as he sat up in bed.

"Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration? No." Dean said as he glanced back at his book. "We've looked at everything."

"There were a few local women, got a Laura and a Catherine, who committed suicide in front of a mirror,  oh and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave!" You said tried from not making any progress. " Sadly, no Mary." 

Sam sighed as he laid back down." Maybe we just haven't found it yet." He said.

"I've also been searching for some strange deaths in the area, you know, eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing." Dean looking from Sam back to his book. "Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." The room got quiet again as you guys thought about the case. Until Sam's phone started to ring. 

"Hello?" Sam asked when his face became serious.

 

* * *

 

 

The girl from yesterday called saying that one of her friends died. So you guys, met up with her outside her school to comfort her and figure out what happened. You and Dean sat on the bench with her as Sam stood in front of you guys. "And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her--her eyes..." She explained as she was sobbing. "They were gone." 

"I'm sorry," Sam said as you wrapped your arm around her. 

"And she said it. I heard her say it." She said while you guys looked at each other. "But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" 

"No, you're not insane." Dean said confirming her fears.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse." She said looking up that the boys. 

"Look,  we think something's happening here, something that can't be explained. " Sam said trying to figure how to explain it to her. 

"And we're gonna stop it, but we could use your help." Dean said looking back at Charlie.

 

* * *

 

 

After she agreed to help you guys she took you over to her friends house so you could look around. While she went inside to let you guys in Sam and Dean climbed up on the roof. "Oh come on guys," you said trying to follow them up clearly not as built as they were. You would have to work on that a bit if you were going to help them. As you were trying to lift yourself up onto the roof. Dean held his hand out to help pull you up. You took hold of it welcoming the help, it felt a bit rough no doubt from their line of work but also warm and comforting. The kind of hand you wouldn't want to let go of. He gave your hand a tug and you were able to join them on the roof. "Thanks," You said quietly he nodded in response as you guys joined Sam at the window. Once she opened you three climbed inside. 

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked her as you closed the window and curtains.

"I just said I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." Charlie replied as Sam opened the bag he brought with him. "I hate lying to her." 

"Trust us, this for the greater good. Hit the lights." Dean told her as he and Sam were pulling a camera and an EMP reader out of the bag. 

"What are we looking for?" You asked watching them work.

"You'll see once we find it."Dean said turning on the EMP reader. 

"Night vision?" Sam asked as you turned it out for him. "Thanks" 

Dean looked at the camera as he was messing with the reader. "Do I look like Paris Hilton?" He asked posing a bit for the camera." Charlie snickered a bit and you smiled at his goofiness. 

"Totally," you replied back to him. "What I don't get is the first victim didn't call Mary, but the second victim did. How is she picking who to kill?" 

"Beats me," Dean said as he and were trying to anything to could help you guys figure the case out. "I want to know why Jill said it in the first place " Dean said looking at Charlie.  

"It was just a joke," Charlie explained. 

"Well somebody's gonna say it again.  It's just a matter of time." Dean said as you followed Sam into the bathroom watching him point the camera at the mirror.

"What are you doing?" You asked.

"By using night vision we can find anything that might have been left behind that we normally can't see," He explained.  "Like that." You leaned in to take a good look at the camera below the mirror was some sort fluid was came from behind the mirror. "Hey, there's a black light in the trunk, right?" Sam asked Dean. Dean went to grab the black light while you and Sam grabbed the mirror and set it on the bed. You guys watched Sam rip the paper back off and you shined the black light on there to reveal hand prints on the back of the mirror. Along with a name. 

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie wondered.

"You know who that is?" Sam asked her.

"No," she replied to him. You guys left Jill's house to find who Gary was. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean stayed with Charlie while you and Sam went to find out who the boy was. You two met up with them at a bench just outside the library. "So, Gary Bryman was an 8 year old boy. Two years ago, he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry, but nobau got the plates or saw the driver." Sam explained as you guys sat on the bench with them. 

"Oh, my God." Jill said in shock.

"What?" You asked her. 

"Jill drove that car." Charlie explained. Sam and Dean looked each other.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." Dean said.

 

* * *

 

You guys went back to Donna and shined the black on the mirror was Donna's father was standing in front of when he died. There was a handprint along with the name Linda Shoemaker. You guys decided to ask Donna about it. "Why are you asking me about all of this?" Donna asked. 

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important. " Sam said trying to persuade her. 

"Yeah. Linda's my mom, okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident,  and that's it." She said starting to get a little angry with you guys. "I think you should leave."

"Donna, just listen--," Dean started to say. 

"Get out of my house!" She yelled before leaving the room. 

"Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?" Charlie asked voicing your thoughts aloud. 

"Maybe," Sam said.

"I think I should stick around." She said.

"Alright whatever you do don't--," Dean started to say. 

"Believe me, I won't say it." She said. You and the boys returned to the motel to continue research.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean was on the laptop printing some papers out. "Hold on, are you really doing a nationwide search?" You asked as you watched him work. 

"Yep, the NCIC, the FBI database, at this point any Mary in the country who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me." Dean explained as he looked over at you. 

"But if she is haunting the town she should have died in the town." Sam said sitting on the bed next to you. 

"I'm telling you there's nothing local. I checked so unless you have a better idea," Dean said as he worked on the computer. 

"Well, it feels like there is a pattern.  From Mr. Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run, both had secrets where people died." You said.

"Right, there's a lot of folklore about mirrors, that they reveal your lies, your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it is bad luck to break them." Sam said.

"Yeah, so maybe it you've got a secret,  like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it and punishes you for it." Dean said.

"Whether you summoned her or not." Sam said.

"Take a look at this," Dean said as he printed some images and passed them to you guys to look at. It was of a dead woman laying in front of a mirror. You compared the handprints from the images.

"Looks like the same handprint," Sam said as you guys looked at the images.

"Her name was Mary Worthington,  an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." Dean explained.

 

* * *

 

 

You guys decided to drive to Fort  Wayne to find out what you could about Mary Worthington. You stopped at the house of the retired detective who investigated her murder. "I was on the job for 35 years, detective for most of that.Now everybody  packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder, that one still gets me." He explained as you guys stood in his livingroom. 

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked him.

"You three said you were reporters." He said looking at you three.

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. She won a few beauty contests,  dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know, the night of March 29th, someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife." Sam explained to the man.

"That's right." He said.

"See, sir when we ask you what happened,  we wanna know what you think happened," You said to the man. 

"Technically I'm  not supposed to have a copy of this." He said pulling some files and showed you guys an image of the crime scene. "Now, see that there, that T-R-E? I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer." 

"You know who it was?" Sam asked.

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon,  Trevor Sampson. And I think he cut her up good." He explained.

"Any idea why he would do something like that?" You asked. 

"Her diary mentioned a man she was seeing.She called him by his initial,  T. Well, her last entry, she was going to tell T's wife about their affair." He explained. 

"Yeah, but how to you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean asked.

"It's hard to say. But the way her eyes were cut out, it was almost professional." He replied.

"But you could never prove it?" Dean asked. 

"No, no prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."He replied. 

"Is he still alive?" You asked him.

"Nope. If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could." He explained.

"Where was she buried?" Sam asked her. 

"She wasn't she was cremated." He replied. 

"What about that mirror?"Dean asked. "That's not in some evidence locker somewhere, is it?" 

"Uh, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago." He explained.

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam asked him. You guys left his house to drive back to Toledo and the way back Sam called Mr. Worthington to ask about the mirror. "Oh, really? Ah, that's too bad Mr. Worthington.  I would have paid a lit for that mirror. Okay,  well maybe next time. All right, thanks."

"So?" Dean asked after Sam hung up the phone. 

"That was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called estate antiques, a store in Toledo." Sam explained.

"So wherever the mirror goes, Mary goes?" You asked. 

"Her spirit's definitely tied up in it somehow." Sam said.

"Isn't there an old superstition  that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, there is. When someone would die in a house, people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." Sam explained.

"So Mary dies, and it draws her spirit." Dean said glancing at Dean while he drove.

"Still, how is she able to move through so many different mirrors?" You asked leaning forward from the backseat.

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source then I say we find it, and smash it." Dean suggested. It sounded like the simplest solution.

"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe." Sam said wondering if it would work. You guys all went quiet until Sam's phone rang. "Hello? Charlie?"

 

* * *

 

You guys found out Charlie had saw Mary and decided to take her to your motel room where you could keep her safe. She sat on the bed curled up in ball while you covered and removed anything that had a reflection. "Hey, hey it's okay. You can open up your eyes now Charlie it's okay, alright?" Sam said being as gentle as possible with her. She slowly lifted her head. "Now listen, you're gonna stay right here on this bed. You're not gonna look at glass or anything else that has a reflection, okay? Now as long as you do that she can't get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever," she said her voice hoarse from crying. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?" 

"No, no not anytime soon," Sam said comforting her.

"All right, Charlie, we need to know what happened." Dean said as he sat on the edge of the bed while you checked the bathroom to make the mirrors and glass were covered up. 

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it." She said.

"That's not what we're talking about." Dean said as Charlie and Sam looked at him. "Something happened, didn't it, in your life. A secret...where someone got hurt?" You guys watched as she silently started to cry again. "Can you tell us about it?" 

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me, too, you know? And one night at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset. He said he needed me and he loved me. And he said..."Charlie if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said, "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just... I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." She explained as more tears fell down her face. 

 

* * *

 

You guys left the motel after talking with Charlie to finish dealing with the ghost so she could get back to her normal life. It was pitch black outside as Dean drove the Impala down the road. "You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault." Dean said as he watched the road. 

"You know as well as I do, spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died. That's good enough for Mary." Sam said. 

"I guess," Dean said.

"Mary is such a Jerk," you grumbled earning a chuckle from the brothers. 

"You know I've been thinking, it might not be enough to just smash that mirror." Sam said. 

"Why, what do you mean?" Dean asked wonder what Sam what thinking.

"Well, Mary's hard to pin down right? I mean, she moves from mirror to mirror. So who's to say that she's not gonna just keep hiding in them forever?" Sam explained. You realized what Sam was hinting at.

"So you think we need to pin her down to her mirror and summon her then smash it, and let me guess you wanna be the bait?" You said firmly not approving of his plan. Suddenly Dean pulled the car over onto the side of the road. 

"All right, you know what that's it. This is about Jessica, Isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop man. I mean, the nightmares and called her name out in middle of the night, it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me. It wasn't your fault. If you want to blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or, hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean, I'm the one that dragged you away from her." 

"I don't blame you." Sam said. 

"Well, you shouldn't blame yourself, because there is nothing you could've done." Dean said.

"I could've warned her." Sam replied.

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen. And, besides all of this isn't a secret. I mean, me and Y/N know all about. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway." Dean said.

"No you don't." Sam said.

"I don't know what?" Dean said. You didn't think it could get even more tense in this car but it did. 

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything." Sam answered. 

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. 

"It wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam said. 

"No, no I don't like it. It's not gonna happen forget it." Dean said. 

"Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now, we're doing this. You've got to let me do this." Sam Explained.

 

* * *

 

 

Reluctantly you and Dean agreed to his plan as you walked in the empty store the moonlight shining through the windows gave it a spooky vibe. It didn't that there went mirrors everywhere. "Well, that's just great." Dean said as he pulled out the photo of the mirror Mary was killed in front of to compare. "Alright, let's start looking." You three split up and looked around the store. You noticed Sam go into the other room while you and Dean continued to look in the front room. "Maybe they've already sold it."

 

"I don't think so." Sam said from the other room you and Dean joined him in there 

 

 

 

 

                                


End file.
